


La cabeza

by NagareboshiOdyssey



Category: Durarara!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagareboshiOdyssey/pseuds/NagareboshiOdyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno no haré muy larga la introducción, sólo digamos que la historia comienza en el punto exacto donde Izaya le entrega la cabeza a Celty, no explicaré todos los sucesos que condujeron a esto, sólo los mencionare a grandes rasgos y sin profundizar</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cabeza

Todo comenzó cuando un día Celty salio de casa mientras Shinra aparentemente estaba dormido...

Shinra: -Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Shinra siguió a Celty desde una distancia prudente para que no le viera, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de donde se detuvo ella, al parecer estaba justo enfrente del departamento de Izaya.

Al principio él sospecho que Celty lo estaba engaÃ±ando con el informante, pero luego recordó que su amigo en realidad no tiene interés romántico sobre algún humano en particular y menos aún sobre los seres sobrenaturales; por lo que descarto aquella idea.

Shinra corrió lo más pronto que pudo para detener lo que fuera que estuviese pasando dentro del departamento del informante, sobretodo porque Celty salió en la madrugada, no le menciono nada a Shinra sobre esto y además el informante rara vez deja que alguien entre a su departamento.

El medico clandestino logro entrar al departamento de Izaya, pero por lo visto aún había una puerta que se interponía en su camino, intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave, así que no le quedo otra obción que tocar la puerta. Detrás de la puerta estaban Izaya con una cabeza en sus manos y Celty muy sorprendida.

Shinra: -Celty, se que estas allí, abran la puerta.  
Celty: [¿qué vamos a hacer Izaya?] - escribió en su PDA y luego abrazo a Izaya.  
Izaya la aparto y le hizo una señal para que mantuviera la calma: -no se de que hablas Shinra, estoy yo sólo, además esta no es hora para venir a visitarme- grito para contestarle a su amigo

Celty asintió con su casco y tanto ella como Izaya continuarón con su asunto porque era cuestión de minutos, si lograban el intercambio a tiempo, ya nadie los podría detener después, y sólo tenían una oportunidad.

Shinra: -¿y por qué estas despierto a estas horas?  
Izaya: -tengo el sueño ligero y acabas de despertarme  
Shinra: -no mientas, te despertó Celty, se que ella esta allí, porque la acabo de ver entrar.

Shinra se desesperó y empujo todo su peso sobre la puerta hasta que logro abrirla.

Izaya: -aquí tienes- dijo sonriendo a Celtyí

Izaya sostiene la cabeza en sus manos, la cual le va a dar a Celty, ella va a tomarla entre las suyas, todo pasa en cámara lenta, Shinra pasa por la puerta para evitar que Celty consiga lo que quiere... 

Shinra se da cuenta que esto es peor que lo que había imaginado... Celty no lo esta engañando, Celty esta recuperando su cabeza, así que grita mientras se mueve: -¡¡¡alto!!!

Pero el médico clandestino es muy lento en comparación, así que Shinra cae de rodillas al ver a Celty con su cabeza, el tiempo comienza a moverse con normalidad, Izaya le pone una mano en el hombro a su amigo, pero este último la rechaza con brusquedad.

Shinra: -¿por qué lo hiciste?  
Izaya: -no tenía otra obción, el trato era dársela, ella no debÃía ponérsela  
Shinra: -sabías que se la pondría  
Izaya: -actualmente la cabeza ya no estaba bien con migo, hay unas personas que quieren destruirla, no tenía obción... Se la daba a ella o en caso de que algo me pasará, la cabeza caería en las manos de quiénes quieren destruirla.  
Shinra: -Izaya, eres un buen amigo, no ibas a dejar que destruyeran lo único que amo- se lanzo encima del hombre de ojos carmesí para abrazarle.  
Izaya tratando de quitarse a su amigo de encima: -Oye sueltame, Shinra no es lo que piensas, no fue un acto bondadoso, la usare después para mis propios propósitos, por eso no puedo dejar que la destrullan.  
Shinra: -eso ni tu te lo crees, pero guardare tu secreto... lo hiciste por nuestra amistad.

Shinra se reincorporo, se hacerco a Celty y la abrazó...

Shinra: -me alegra que gracias a Izaya estarás bien por un tiempo, ¿Celty me recuerdas?  
Celty un poco dudosa: -lo siento, no  
Shinra: -no te preocupes, tengo dos teorías, la primera apunta a que nunca lo sabrás, la segunda a que poco a poco iras recordando, pero bajo cualquiera de las dos circunstancias crearemos recuerdos nuevos juntos; después de todo me basta con que estés bien ahora.  
Izaya: -por cierto estas en Tokio, Japón... más precisamente en Ikebokuro, y han pasado 20 años más o menos.

Celty empujo a Shinra y corrió hacia Izaya.

Izaya: -¿dije algo malo?, ¿por qué me miras así?  
Celty: -¿quién eres tu?  
Izaya: -Izaya Orihara, mucho gusto- le dio un apretón de manos a la chica

Celty se miro la mano sin entender el saludo, Izaya simplemente le dio la espalda, Shinra trato de levantarse del suelo mientras acomodaba sus propios anteojos, la dullahan abrazo por la espalda a Izaya.

Cuando el informante se dio cuenta de que tenía algo detrás de él, percibió una sensación extraña, sentía algo cálido y suave, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto.

Izaya sonrojado: -¿qué estas haciendo?  
Celty: -no se que hiciste, pero siento que fue algo bueno por mi  
Izaya: -vale, ahora sueltame.  
Shinra: -Quita tus manos de mi Celty- señalo euforicamente  
Izaya: -Shinra, quitamela de encima

Shinra logró separarlos y luego miro molesto a Izaya.

Izaya: -¿Faltan algunas horas para que amanezca, desean quedarse a dormir hasta que eso pase?  
Shinra: -muchas gracias, ¿qué dices Celty?  
Celty: -si no fuera mucha molestía  
Izaya: -¿quieres decir algo más?  
Celty acintió y pregunto: -humanos, ¿quiénes son?, ¿por qué me ayudan?  
Shinra: -yo soy tu novio  
Celty: -¿qué es un novio?  
Shinra: -... T.T  
Izaya: -tu y yo sólo hacíamos negocios

Izaya veía la cara de decepción de su único amigo, y luego intento descifrar las reacciones de la ahora completa dullahan pero sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos carmesí y los ojos esmeralda coincidieron y no se separaron por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Celty se sonrojó e Izaya también, pero además a él le sangró la nariz, aunque lo limpió de inmediato. Izaya saco un futon extra, él y Shinra se fueron a dormir juntos en el piso de otra habitación, ambos le dejaron la cama a Celty.

Shinra: -jajaja es como si tuviáramos una pijamada  
Izaya: -calla, vete a dormir y dejame dormir a mi también, después intentaremos arreglar esto.

 

Algunas horas después...  
Shinra se encontraba cocinando mientras Izaya y Celty conversaban.

Celty: -¿qué es lo que traigo puesto?  
Izaya: -es la ropa de esta época  
Celty: -¿qué obtienes de ayudarme?  
Izaya: -no lo parece, pero ganaré muchas cosas a futuro, te usaré para entrar al cielo- soltó sin verguenza alguna sus verdaderas intenciones  
Celty algo alterada: -quiero regresar a Irlanda  
Izaya: -Vas a tener que quedarte un poco más  
Celty: -no quiero- pego en la mesa  
Izaya: -iré al baño, portante bien- revolvió el cabello de aquella mujer.

Celty corrió hacia la puerta, pero Izaya se atravesó en su camino, ella intento golpearlo con su oz, pero él esquivo los ataques, además ambos tomaron distancia y la dullahan comenzó a crear una especie de dagas que arrojó al informante, aquel hombre de ojos carmesí logró evadir varios de los ataques gracias a sus habilidades en parkur, después de eso él sacó su navaja y siguió bloqueando los ataques, aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho porque ella sacó su guadaña una vez más, Izaya corrió por el apartamento y esquivó los guadañazos pero terminó acorralado contra una pared.

Izaya: -jeje parece que se puso interesante

Shinra asomo su cabeza hacia Celty e Izaya para poder decirles que el desayuno ya estaba listo, pero decidió no hacerlo y observar lo que estaba pasando, porque al parecer él tendría que intervenir para que su mejor amigo no fuera asesinado.

Izaya: -si vas a llevarte mi alma, al menos llevame al cielo- se burlo  
Celty tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Izaya, lo levanto y hablo: -humano eres algo especial- ella beso a Izaya y él quedo en shock- este tipo de cosas hacen felices a los humanos, ahora ya puedes morir...

Shinra también se sorprendió, pero decidió entrar en el escenario interrumpiendoles, y comenzó a tocer, Celty soltó al informante, Izaya no supo como reaccionar así que prefirió aclarar las cosas con el castaño de ojos grices y después no hablar más del tema.

Izaya: -no es lo que parece, yo no...  
Shinra: -ya lo se, termine de preparar el desayuno  
Izaya le dijo jugetonamente a Celty: -Lo siento, no eres mi tipo; además amo a los humanos, que parezcas humana, no significa que me gustes.  
Shinra: -vayamos a desayunar Celty, como tu novio... puedo decir que lo que acabas de hacer contaría como una infidelidad... lo dejare pasar porque tu me amas pero aún no lo recuerdas y te haré recordar después- él posó su mano en el hombro de su amor.

Shinra sonrió radiantemente a Celty y ella se sonrojo, él tomo su mano y la condujo al comedor.

Shinra: -como dullahan no debes estar acostumbrada a comer, pero te encantará la comida humana cuando la pruebes, sólo haz lo que yo hago- sostenía y movía unos palillos con sus delgados dedos y procedió a comer lentamente

Celty logró imitar los movimientos de Shinra y se sorprendió poque su cuerpo al parecer lo hacía con tal naturalidad, como si su cuerpo recordará algo que su cabeza no, después dijo: -esto es increíble, esta muy bueno  
Izaya: -de hecho esta delicioso, cocinaste bastante bien Shinra- guiño un ojo y tomo la mano de Shinra, mientras veía la incomodidad de Celty.  
Shinra se sonrojo y dijo: -deja de molestarme- quito la mano de su amigo de encima de la suya  
Izaya: -eres un amargado, no aguantas una simple broma... Pero cambiando de tema, me ayudaras a quitar las dagas de la pared  
Shinra: -¿dagas?  
Izaya dijo jugetonamente a Shinra: -es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de todo, tu novia casi me mata- luego miro a Celty y sonrió- ¿no es así?  
Celty se sonrojo y dijo: -lo siento mucho- inconcientemente algo molesta por las acciones de Izaya hacia Shinra.  
Izaya: -no te coibas, no aquí, no con nosotros... Somos quienes más te conocen, así que actúa con confianza y muestra tu verdadero caracter, justo como hiciste hace rato.

Celty no sabía explicarlo, pero tenía una sensación extraña y nostalgica cuando Shinra tocaba su mano, no sabía cual era la razón pero de algun modo le tenía afecto a esos ojos grises.

Se escucho que alguien toco la puerta y esta se cayo porque ya estaba debilitada por lo acontecido en la madrugada.

Shinra se sintió un poco incomodo al ver a Namie entrar, Izaya sólo se mantuvo aparentemente calmado aunque por dentro estaba furioso, Celty no entendía lo que pasaba, Namie se altero y examino cuidadosamente la situación.

Namie: -tienes visitas, que inesperado, creí que nadie te quería  
Izaya: -¿qué haces aquí?, te envié un mensaje de texto informándote que te daba el día libre  
Namie: -¿por qué le diste la cabeza?  
Izaya: -no se de que hablas, es Mika disfrazada  
Namie: -no mientas, esta no tiene cicatrices, así que no es Mika  
Izaya: -¿y qué si no es Mika?, soy tu jefe y aquí mando yo- acerco su cara a la de Namie  
Namie: -de cualquier forma vine a dejarte unos papeles  
Izaya: -bien bien, dejalos por allá y marchate  
Namie: -claro que me marchare, no pienso desperdiciar mi día libre con tigo, ni quien quiera ver tu horrenda cara  
Izaya: -tampoco es como si pudieras hacer mucho, pasaras el día más sola que yo, después de todo Seiji estará con Mika y no tendrá tiempo para la hermana que se desvive por él- escupió con veneno mientras movía su mano

Namie se enfureció y trato de soltar una cachetada a Izaya, agresión que aquel hombre estaba listo para evadir, pero Celty estiro un brazo y formo una especie de cuerda compuesta entre éter y sombras.

Celty: -tocalo y yo misma te llevare al infierno  
Shinra: -waaah, Celty sigues siendo tan genial aún con cabeza- abrazo a la dullahan muy fuerte.

Namie: -como sea sólo dejaré los papeles.

Celty disipo sus sombras y éter, Izaya volteo impresionado hacia ella, apesar de conocerla, ahora ella era un poco diferente, él no esperaba que ella lo intentará ayudar, la vieja Celty no l haría, esto sin duda era nuevo.

Shinra: -¿no dijiste muchas veces "Mika"?  
Izaya: -esa era la idea, enfurecerla diciendo el nombre de su rival.

 

Más tarde, Izaya, Celty y Shinra se despidieron. Shinra se llevo a su amada, dejo la motocicleta en casa de Izaya a propósito, puesto que en este punto ella no sabría como usarla aún y también dejo el casco porque ahora ella no tiene nada que ocultar. Sin embargo lo hizó también para asegurarse de que esa mujer no se escapará, no quería pensar las cosas que podrían pasarle en Ikebokuro a una chica tan linda.

En la casa de Shinra, él intento explicarle algunas cosas básicas al amor de su vida, después recibió una llamada de Shiki y tuvo que irse, dejándola sola pero confiando en ella.

Celty sólo se quedo por media hora, después de eso abrió la puerta y salió a recorrer la ciudad, si ella quería salir de Japón e ir a Irlanda... tenía que conocer el lugar y buscar sus rutas de escape, aunque comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable por abandonar de una manera tan ingrata a estas personas que habían sido tan buenos con ella, sin embargo tenía una meta muy clara.

La dullahan se sintió asombrada al ver tantas cosas, entre ellas varios autos, a niños corriendo, a un perro callejero, observó a muchas personas caminando de un lado a otro, incluso se topo con Simon y con Shizuo, pero ninguno la reconoció, ni ella a ellos, aunque sintieron algo familiar en ella, Celty por su parte tuvo otra sensación extraña, de nuevo como si su cuerpo quiciera decirle algo.

Se encontró con algunos cuadrados azules que intentaron molestarla, pero ella los golpeó y se fue, siguió caminado pero comenzó a atardecer.

Mientras tanto Izaya en su departamento terminaba de teclear, se trono los dedos, se colocó su chamarra, decidió dar un paseo y quizá molestar a Shizuo durante el camino, después de todo necesitaba estirar sus músculos, además quería visitar a Shinra y Celty, sabía perfectamente que Shinra no estaba en su casa, así que necesitaba un pretexto... el cual encontró al darse cuenta de que Celty se olvido de su casco y lo dejó allí, ahora lo más importante era convencerse así mismo de que era simple curiosidad y sólo se preocupaba por ella gracias a los beneficios que obtendría después, aunque su preocupación en realidad era más genuina de lo que su orgullo le dejaría admitir.

Izaya se apresuro en llegar a la casa de Shinra, pero al tocar la puerta, nadie le respondió, por ende saco la llave que el doctor del bajo mundo le dió, cuando entro no logró ver a nadie, así que salió y se fue a buscar a la dullahan.

Paso un rato y comenzaba a anochecer, Celty no se sentía asustada, pero no había logrado avanzar mucho sin ayuda de su caballo, además estaba pérdida, aunque se sentía reconfortada por la luz de luna y sintió una mano toándola del hombro, ella volteo y concidió con unos ojos rojos que ya conocía.

Izaya: -te he buscado por horas, Shinra se pondrá como loco cuando vea que desapareciste.  
Celty: -gracias Izaya  
Izaya: -¿pero que es esto?, ¿te lástimaste?, ¿cómo sucedió?, sea como sea... te llevare con Shinra, él sabe más de estas cosas que yo.- decia mientras miraba el tobillo de esa femina.

Celty asintió, pero fue interrumpida por un sonido peculiar, Izaya contesto su celular.

Izaya: -hola, la acabo de encontrar por casualidad, vamos para allá, te doy los detalles después-colgó su celular y cargo en sus brazos a aquella mujer sobrenatural de aspecto aparentemente frágil e inocente, después de eso comenzó acaminar hacia la casa de su amigo.

FIN


End file.
